Linx Rifelson
Backstory On the planet Gyrohem, a place of wonder and fantasy... but at the same time, grief, a boy that would soon be the world's eventual savior... He was born under the Rifelson family. His mother, Eleina, died right after his youger sister, Yoshimitsu, was born. She, and Yoshimitsu years later, was a medic, healing wounded men that just came back from battles against the rival kingdom. But, his father was a great war hero, protector of peace, even if not many knew his name. This man, was Omen. The boy seemed to share the same traits as his father. The trait of protecting the ones who couldn't protect themselves... this boy... was named Linx. Linx Rifelson. Linx and his family grew up in a state of poverty in the kingdom. Not many knew their names, and they were all treated without care by the government running the city. Eventually, his father was forced to join the army once again. He always declined, which led to being constantly beat by the guards and citizens if he went out in public. Linx always asked why his father never fought back. He was a war hero, he could've beat them up easily. But, Omen always just simply says to him "Fighting will only lead to the path of agony", and his mother would've never accepted him going out to war in a trivial war once again... After declining so many times, Omen was finally forced to after he was tortured for days on end. When he was dragged out of his home, and into the public, the people ridiculed him, yelled at him for being a traitor, and not going to the previous battles... and that's when he stopped... and revealed what it means to go to war. He took off his rags, revealing a nearly missing stomach, and a ton of scars everywhere on his body. He yelled about the stupidness of war, how he's seen the thousands upon thousands of bodies on the battlefield. He yells on how could they still send their families to war, and that wars will only lead to more pain in the future... Yet he was still sent anyways. Before he departed, Omen told Linx to protect his sister, and everyone around him. From there, Omen saw Linx's eyes, and saw a great savior in the future. He smiled, and went off... ...Linx and Yoshimitsu was notified of his death a few months later... The two only Rifelson family members traveled away from the city years later, deciding to try and help those in need. Eventually, they will learn of the power, and destiny, they possess. Appearance and Personality Linx Rifelson looks like an asian, specifically of Japanese descent. He has semi-long, blue hair with piercing ruby eyes. His casual attire consists of a blue no-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a white headband. His battle armors vary. Linx is serious, and at times it seems as though he's cold to others, especially in fights. But, he does have a sensitive side to the close friends and allies he has. But, it is fairly hard to befriend Linx, and even know what he's thinking, since he always has a relaxed face in almost any situation. He is easily provoked, and can even attack someone if they annoy him enough. Finally, when in battle, Linx will never hold back, out of respect for the opponent. He doesn't have a code of honor, far from it, but he's willing to listen to others, as long as they don't irritate him. Even if Linx seems very cold hearted from the start though, in his head, he cares for the well being of others, and will protect them at all costs. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | High 4-C, possibly 4-B | 4-A | 3-A | High 2-B, possibly 2-A | 1-B Names: Linx Rifelson, God of Gyrohem Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'War on Gyrohem']] Gender: Male Age: 17, 19 (EoS) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), "God of Gyrohem" (EoS) Powers and Abilities: Skilled H2H Combatant, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Large Amounts of Aura '(Aura is like a shield. It can protect against things such as sword swings, explosions, and even falling into lava), Aura Manipulation (On self), '''Limited Reality Manipulation '(via "Willpower"), 'Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Flight (Only in a form), 'High Mid Regeneration '(Only in Blood Form), Close Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Teleportation (Only in Final Form and above), Energy Resistance, Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance' 'Attack Potency:''' '''Large-Planet level | Star level+, possibly Solar System level | Multi-Solar System Level+ | Universe level '(Beat Abyssion, who, at one point, destroyed a far off universe via an omni-directional energy blast) '''| Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Hyperverse level '(Held his own against the Core who, in a showcase of using it's powers, is capable of summoning and destroying a 13th dimensional structure) 'Speed: Relativistic+ | FTL+ | Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, '''possibly Universal (Able to wield the three God blades, which can expand to the size of the universe or even beyond) '''Striking Strength: Class XKJ | XTJ | Multi-Galactic | Universal | Multiversal+, possibly higher''' | Hyperversal''' Durability: Dwarf Star level | Solar System level | Galaxy level | Universal level+ | High Multiverse level+ | Hyperverse level '(Linx has shown to survive hits usually stronger than him) 'Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible. Linx has been shown to always be at peak condition when fighting, and we never see him get tired. Range: Multiple Kilometers '(Without Aura Based Attacks), '''Thousands of Kilometers '(With Aura Based Attacks), 'Possibly Infinite '(With God blades) '''Standard Equipment: Dragon Katana, Infinity Alpha God Blade, Eternal Omega God Blade, Ion Beta God Blade | N/A | Blood Scythe (Note: Linx can use the 3 god blades in any form) Intelligence: Average human. Linx is not as smart as his sister, Yoshimitsu, but he is amazing at coming up with things on the spot (In battles only). Linx also is able to pin-point deceptions and lies rather well. Weaknesses: Linx gets irritated and annoyed too easily, going so far as to attack the one annoying him. He has a hot temper, even if he doesn't show it most of the time. Even if he has a lot of Aura, especially with Chosen Armor on, Linx's Aura could eventually break/run out. This is only a very small possibility though. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' Chosen Armor: 'An armor Linx usually wears when he wants to get serious in battle. Forged for him by Naphadyl, this armor is able to boost Linx's Aura by a stupidly large amount, nearing infinite amounts of it. The design looks like light-blueish plate armor, with multiple markings on it. Some look like trees, others like dragons, and others like silhouettes of people. But, for many people, when one sees this armor, they can only think of peace and calmness. For the user, most of the time, victory is assured when wearing the full set. '-Weapons-''' '''Dragon Katana: A weapon passed upon generations in the Rifelson family. It has multiple abilities, named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, literally being able to slash 500 times in one second. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. It can split planets with a single, clean cut alone. White Dragon slashes a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. Other than all of that though, it looks just like a regular katana with dragon carvings everywhere on it. Infinity Alpha God Blade: '''This weapon used to be in the hands of the conquer god Abyssion. When used, it has the potential to cut through multiple dimensions, depending on the size of the weapon. This can grow as big as the user wants it to be. The Infinity Alpha God Blade looks like a medieval longsword. '''Eternal Omega God Blade: This was the very first God Blade Linx obtained. When striking with this weapon, it passes through everything, like it wasn't even there, but where-ever it passes, it cuts through. Like the other God Blades, this weapon can grow as big as the user wants. The Eternal Omega God Blade looks almost like a club, having no guard. The blade kind of resembles a katana, with a spike on the edge, nearing where the guard supposed to be. Ion Beta God Blade: Arguably the strongest of the three God Blades. When slashed with it, the area the blade cuts, will disappear. No, a better definition of it, is that the area that it cut, will be erased out of existence. Of course, like the others, it can grow however big the user wants it to be. The Ion Beta God Blade has a pommel that looks like a ball of light, a extravagant white handle, a claymore-like guard, but with an artistic-looking sun in the center of it. Finally, the bright white blade tempers to the tip, making it excellent for stabbing, but at the same time, it has the impression that it can break easily. But, all of the god blades are unbreakable. No type of hax or reality warping can break, or erase them. '-Blood Form or Final Form+ and above-' Blood Scythe: 'Linx is able to summon a scythe out of his own blood, which is blue. What he usually does with this, is spin around swinging it, deflecting any attacks from all sides or attacking multiple enemies at once. He can swing this so fast, that the air pressure is strong enough to cleanly cut through large planets. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Base Form Moves-''' '''Pressure Punch: Linx punches the enemy, stunning them briefly, and inflicting tons of pain. The time of the stun depends on how powerful the punch is. Spear Kick: Linx kicks the enemy, flinging them back a far distance. This technique pierces through regular Auras with ease. '-Kurai Form Moves-' Kurai Burst: An ability that encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from the outside and inside, then explodes them from the inside. A perfect counter against Aura users. Kurai Cannon: Shoots a light blue, energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. With one hand, this can easily destroy a star, and with two, it can potentially destroy a solar system. '-Blood Form Moves-' Blood Healing: Linx can heal himself at a rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds, like a decapitation, fairly quickly. (He doesn't need to use this though, as he has a practically endless amount of Aura protecting him) Blood Bolt Suction: Shoots out a thin, but quick, bolt at the enemy, absorbing the literal life-force out of them if hit, healing Linx, albeit not as fast as Blood Healing. This ignores physical durability, being able to go through objects like they weren't there. Blood Shot: Shoots a condensed, dark blue, energy-like blood beam out of one hand, doing much more damage than Kurai Cannon. '-Final Form Moves-' Final Thrush: Linx's final and strongest punch. After the fist connects, the opponent will experience massive amounts of pain, before instantly dying. This move ignores all kinds of durability, even reality warping to an extent. '-Final Form+ Moves-' Linx now has access to all of his moves previously, from all of his forms, except now, they're all scaled to be much, much more powerful. '-Final Form Ultimate Moves-' Linx still has access to all of his moves previously, except this time, they're stronger than they were in Final Form+. God's Almighty Fist: Linx's true strongest technique. A single punch from this after it connects, the "air pressure", which can spread all across the universe at full power, would instantly negate anything around him, and then do the exact same thing Final Thrush does. This technique ignores all durability, hax, reality warping, etc. Even the air coming out of the punch would have the exact same destructive capability. It's practically the perfect negation ability. Even if Linx just punches at 1% power, it would still have the same capabilities as a much stronger Final Thrush, and would still ignore all durability, hax, etc, etc... Feats *Incapacitated an army of 100,000 Supernaturals at age 17. (Keep in mind a Supernatural has the power to destroy mountains on our planet casually) *Overpowered and defeated Abyssion in Final Form, who was able to destroy a universe. *Held his own against the Core, the being that created Gyrohem and is Hyperverse Level. (Gyrohem is 5x larger than Earth, and its gravity is 10x stronger as well. Gyrohem is also much tougher than Earth. For instance: A regular mountain in Gyrohem takes a planet buster to destroy it.) *Is able to survive a black hole casually. *Survived an attack from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which was able to sever and cut through multiple dimensions. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Base Form w/ Aura | Kurai Form | Blood Form | Final Form | Final Form+ | Final Form Ultimate Notes: Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be peak human/9-C feats and powers. Since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Linx's power, strength, speed, etc. Also, this page is implying that Linx uses weapons a lot, and, that's actually false, opposite in-fact. Linx actually hates using weapons and instead fights using martial arts and his bare fists. He also usually doesn't wear all of his Chosen Armor, choosing to instead use only the leggings and just simply go without a top at all. Additional Stats Forms: At the end of the series, Linx is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. in Progress (Going to talk about each of his forms and how he got them.) Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Gyrohem, in Mardial City, the slums. Weight: ?? / Varies Height: 6'0 Likes: Any kind of weapon, his sister and close friends (As friends only), and fighting. Dislikes: People that talk a lot, "corrupt" or "evil" people. Eye Color: Ruby Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: Training Values: Protect the ones closest to you, at all costs. Save as many as you can. Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Xmark12's Pages